Safety-critical systems are increasingly connected, networked, and may rely on advanced computers for control. Fly-by-wire systems were developed within the aerospace industry for the purpose of decoupling control surfaces from direct pilot input, focusing on the intent of the pilot. Similarly, in the automotive industry, Anti-lock Brake Systems (ABS) have evolved into sophisticated Advanced Driving Assistance Systems (ADAS) that help drivers better deal with emergency situations, as well as routine tasks such as a “smart” cruise control.
Recently, there has been interest in autonomous vehicles. A notable example is the Self-driving Car, that is able to navigate through public streets through the use of an advanced Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) system coupled with other sensors. Several proposals have propped up suggesting deployment of autonomous drones for the purpose of delivering products to customers, and performing autonomous machine work for the hazard-prone mining environment.